


Karma in the night

by Myu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, If Desmond could still fight, If Desmond didn't get kidnapped, Immortal Ezio, This kind of blindsided me, and idk, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: What if... What if Desmond didn't forget the teaching of the Farm, what if Abstergo's employee didn't expect a dude who could fight. And what if an ally appeared at the very best of time.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Desmond Miles
Kudos: 78





	Karma in the night

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so... welp.  
> I'll see where I go with that fic, idk.

There’s not much to do. Tonight is a long night. As soon as he got back, he could only discover his flat gone to ashes and smoke. He doesn’t have a home anymore, nor anything. He’s even more in deep shit than he was before. Before everything.

He doesn’t know if he will be able to reconstruct another life, after the one he just finished to build.

Desmond Miles, a man who appeared in the world as a teen. A man, whose past and future are only fumes and mysteries. A man, who until his sixteens, was letting life carry him across time. He came to New York, fighting to make himself a space, a name, and a life, where he left himself be carried by the hustle and bustle of society. He was almost confident in what he managed to get, and what was awaiting him, almost like it was written in the stars, the air and the fates. He still has this belief, that if he ends up somewhere, doing something at a certain time, then it’s for a good reason, and it was supposed to happen.

And well…

Tonight, he ends up before the fuming remains of his flat, with only his sweat, his wallet and his phone as the only witness of the hard life he built for himself.

All this because a guy got hit by a care in front of Desmond, and he was apparently the only one with time and enough heart to stay and help that poor dude not dying. It would have been a shame for a random dude to die stupidly, like a dead rat, rolled over by a dynamic young executive in a hurry. New York, one big city like any other, where shit things happens to random people.

He sighs. So then… He just has to call his landlord, see if something can be done, and maybe find a motel for the rest of the night…. Or… he can go back to the bar to sleep in the storage. It wouldn’t be the first time he slept in shit conditions.

Ready to make his way, slowly but surely, he turns his back on his flat. It’s a calm night, nothing should go wrong.

Well, nothing should go wrong… normally. The fact that, in one of the side streets around him, a strange noise can be heard make him rethink his previous thought. It’s not the sound of a homeless guy, usually they come with mumblings or uncomprehending speech… It’s neither a car or a dog going about their business. No. It’s one guy… wait no, multiple guys, trying to make the less noise possible?

Desmond is alone in the street… It’s three in the morning, so that’s pretty normal. It would have been stranger to pass by some secretaries in tailored skirts.

But the noises are unusual, and make him worried. For him, or them, he’s not certain.

Other sounds… like footsteps, murmuring, and the crumpling of slightly too heavy clothes someone is adjusting make Desmond aware that the side street on the left is not the only one with people too awake for the time and place. If he was more paranoid, the brunette would think he’s getting surrounded….. But of course. Desmond never did spend his younger years learning to be wary of anything, listening for the slightest sound, ready to defend himself against an invisible threat. He can not be paranoid… That’s why he regularly changes flat every year…

He slowly blinks, trying to breath slowly, recentring himself, taking stoke of his body.

Breath in.

Breath out….

Breath in.

He’s ready.

A flash of moonlight on a visor, and here they come, as if a whistle had sound the beginning of the hunt. None of them have rifles nor guns. Desmond almost want to pity them.

A nightstick skim his face, going juts under his nose, while a taser try to fit on his flank. In a supple move, he dodges the first grabbing the arms and pulling it toward him. The second take his comrade in the face, falling back under the heavyweight. A third charge, fists raised. Desmond dodge a first hit, a second, and quickly hit with his palm the nose of the poor dude with a resounding crack. The guy drops dead.

Oops.

Movement in the corner of his eye remind Desmond the presence of at least five other dude, angrier now. Grabbing the hand touching his shoulder, he slides a leg behind and throw the startled man over his shoulder. A foot to the head ensures the man stay unconscious.

Taser-man comes back for second, charging. Sadly for him, Desmond just put his hand on a nightstick. Who will prevail? The professional here for a job or the barman surviving the night who is clearly not an untrained civilian.

The nightstick comes crashing on the helmet, resounding like a bell, distracting enough for Desmond to shove his weapon in the stomach, and knock him out.

Nice! Desmond just upgraded from weaponless to a nightstick and a taser! And if it wasn’t already good, the taser still has energy!

Fast, the barman push the taser on collarbone coming close. One of the remaining attacker jump with a nice moan, and twitch on the ground. But Desmond doesn’t have time to enjoy his work, because two more goons try to charge him once more.

They could have gotten him, if they hadn’t been so quick to attack, and if Desmond wasn’t capable of using their attack on each other. More crash, the sound of the stun gun going off, and then blessed silence.

Desmond can finally breath and look around. Oh god, it’s a shitshow.

New York can be weird, it’s a known fact. But seriously, six armed guy, fully equipped for a single barman? Where the fuck did the world went to hell?

With another sigh, the brunette gets back to being practical. Let’s search the bodies in the hope of finding a little bit of money, maybe even the identity of the hirer.

…

…

…

Yeah, having the luck of the devil is one thing… being Desmond with that amount of luck is kind of baffling. Were those guys anymore stupid? He just found a full wallet, money, ID card, and workplace Card.

Boris Pavlokov, working in … private security for… “abstergo”?

Well, at least, now Desmond knows who wants to kidnap him to harvest his organs. Making the round, he ends up with pockets full of cash, besides the coupon, fidelity cards and other. You never know when it can come in handy.

Getting ready to get back on tracks finding himself a place to sleep, a new sound make him stop.

Can’t a guy go to sleep?

Footsteps sounds, slow and calm, neither heavy nor too light… the kind of footstep from a man not in a hurry, who knows what he’s doing. Desmond clench his hand around an unused stun gun. He’s ready to make a run for it or make a run for it, depending on what happen.

What he doesn’t expect is the slow clapping and the impressed whistle.

“Well well well lover boy, it’s some pretty good work you did there!”

Slowly, Desmond face the man. He’s kinda tall, a greying beard sharply cut, a three-piece costume, and a long black coat. The man is sporting an appreciating smile on his refined face. The only thing the barman can think of is a very loud “What the fuck”. The man seems richer than Croesus, and almost as crazy. And yet, for the very first time in a while, Desmond feels like he can be an ally.

“…. Ok-ayyy… you’re not from here. What do you want?”

The man look at Desmond with a smirk. He’s kind of like a flirt…. Even if in the brain of the young man, that’s an ally, Desmond will be wary of the stranger.

“Calm yourself, Desmond, I only want your safety. My name is Ezio… Ezio Auditore. I think we can get help each other.


End file.
